


Back of the Book

by DovK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovK/pseuds/DovK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam never expected Rose to find her drawings in the back of old romance novels.</p><p>Perhaps if she did, they would be a tad bit less explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Book

Upon arrival to the asteroid, the kids had found themselves needing rooms in a base that had never been designed for habitation. On Karkat's orders, the rooms of the deceased trolls were left alone, and so the humans had sought refuge wherever they could. Kanaya had offered Rose a small room off of her own, and Rose had accepted right away, pleased with the company she would have. John, meanwhile, would be forced to lodge with Karkat. Rose couldn't imagine how badly that would go.

During her many off hours, Rose would spend her time with Kanaya's collection of books. Kanaya was the only one of the Alternians that appeared at all interested in literature; she had taken a whole collection of books with her into the Veil, and Rose spent hours in Kanaya's room poring over them. Most were non-fiction; she had no interest in these. Accounts of wars and autobiographies of serial killers (which were apparently the Alternian equivalent of rock stars) weren't really to her tastes. Even the fiction usually just consisted of tales to scare children. Rose had nearly given up on finding anything worth her time until she hit a small box, hidden under Kanaya's bed, full of books in Rose's favorite genre.

They were trashy romance novels. Even better, they were trashy _gothic_ romance novels.

She spent hours with them, works with titles almost as long as their first chapters. Most of them followed a fairly standard pattern; the obligatory helpless Damsel finds herself inexplicably stranded in a land ruled by a terrible, secretive Ruler, who each time (shock! surprise!) turned out to be a rainbow drinker. Unlike on Earth, rainbow drinkers didn't seem to have a complex mythology; they were, exclusively, creatures of seduction. They would hunt their prey for food, certainly, but they also seemed to always be in love with them as well. 

Romantic attraction was not the only constant. In every case, both Damsel and Ruler would be female, but Rose was beginning to suspect that this had more to do with Kanaya's taste in romance than the rules of the genre. Sealing that notion, sketched in the margins on some of the pages were drawings of a rainbow drinker, one horn bent, the other straight, acting out the particularly romantic scenes. Rose smiled at these, watching the crudely-drawn Kanaya flirt and seduce her way through wench after tragic wench. Ocasionally, the little Kanaya would have speech bubbles drawn in, printed in Kanaya's small and neat handwriting. "Do Not Worry My Love This Will Hurt But For A Moment," exclaimed one, sinking her fangs into a swooning pile of wish-fulfillment in a dress. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

The most revealing insight into Kanaya's mind came on a few blank pages at the back of one of the books. Here, Kanaya had skipped the usual margin drawings and opted for a full-page illustration. Here, again, Kanaya was busy draining blood from her victim, but this time the unfortunate blood donor bore a symbol Rose recognized instantly.

On the front of the damsel's shirt were the embroidered letters "RL", done in the same style as her own monogram.

Rose's jaw slipped a bit at this.

She couldn't explain how, or why, but this drawing was clearly her. On close inspection, the dress was hers, the black-and-pink affair she had created on entering her world. The initials were identical to her own. Her headband prominently featured in the hair of the victimized girl, wrapping around the horns Kanaya had adorned her with.

Rose stared at this in wonderment for a few minutes, only to be surprised again as she finally turned the page. The drawing on the reverse, as it turned out, was much more... explicit. Blue blood poured down troll Rose's neck from Kanaya's bite. The pink and black dress was hiked up to her waist, and Kanaya's hand was --

"Oh my."

Rose closed the book, casting a glance at the door. Closed. No footsteps outside. She turned back to the book, flipping to the next page. 

Here, Kanaya had entirely abandoned any pretense of modesty. The lines were sketchy and crude, the proportions off, as if drawn in the heat of... something Rose was finding hard not to think about at this moment. The troll Rose had her head down between Kanaya's thighs, and the jade green girl's legs were wrapped around her head. Neither of them bore a stitch of clothing, and though the sketchiness made it difficult to tell, Rose could swear that her hand was between her legs. None of this caught Rose's attention nearly so much as the unmistakably jade-green flecks on the page.

Rose squirmed and put the book down, feeling very flushed suddenly. _Alright. You've discovered, quite by accident, the masturbation-aiding sketches of your best friend. They appear to feature... you, but not you. There must be some sort of etiquette for this._

Rose's heart raced, looking down at the open page of the book. Knowing what Kanaya had done while drawing this, knowing its purpose, awoke a part of Rose that very rarely saw the light of day. Casting one more glance at the door, Rose hiked up her dress and slid her panties down.

_I think it would be appropriate to settle the score._

Rose laid back and spread her legs, eyes fluttering closed. This routine was familiar; she had done it enough times to know her weaknesses. She laid back, finding a spot to rest her head amidst the books of Kanaya's fantasies. She breathed in deeply; the covers she laid on smelled of Kanaya, that peculiar alien scent she had come to know so well. "Kanaya," Rose breathed; merely saying the name served to excite her further. Her hand slid up her thigh, fingers tracing circles up her leg, getting ever-closer to where she wanted them, needed them, before dancing away. It was so much easier to love this when you could imagine the hand was not yours, when you could imagine that there was a teenaged girl with horns under your dress, her touch exactly what you need and yet so very very far from what you crave.

"Kanayaahhh," Rose moaned, this time letting her tongue trace every syllable of the name, as if each letter were another of the alien girl's curves. What she would give to be able to do that, run her tongue over Kanaya's hips, kiss across the troll's neck, breasts, learn every inch of her unfamiliar anatomy. Rose's hips bucked as her fingers -- _Kanaya's fingers_ , she corrected herself -- finally found their mark and got to work, slowly, too slowly.

"More, more please," Rose whispered, but she kept this pace. Kanaya would be smiling now, playing Rose like an instrument, listening to the pleas for _moremoremoremoremore_ and not giving her any. Rose could almost hear her: 

_Oh I Am Sorry Is The Satisfaction I Am Giving You Insufficient Perhaps I Should Stop Then_

"No, pleasepleaaaaaase, just more." Rose pressed her hips upward, grinding into her palm. Her other hand worked up to her chest, pushing up her shirt and bra, and Rose reveled in the cold air on her skin. Kanaya's fingers sped up from a waltz to a tarantella, and Rose gasped, thrilled at the sensation. "Yes, _yesyesyes_ , just like that, oh pleasejustkeepgoing," Rose begged. She imagined Kanaya would take mercy, laugh at her desperation.

_Oh Poor Rose Lalonde You Simply Cannot Help Yourself Can You_

"No, nonono, I can't, I want this, want more, want you," Rose keened. Now the indescribable scent of Kanaya was mixing with Rose's own, and the room felt warmer -- too warm. Rose stopped her ministrations for just a few seconds, long enough to shuck off her clothing. _Here I am for you, Kanaya, unwrapped, on your bed. Come and take me touch me usemeanywayyouwant..._ She lifted her hips as her thumb strummed over her clit, finding just the right beautiful rhythm that made shockwaves ripple through her body and crash over her mind, every trace of delicacy and refinement that ordinarily defined her washed away. In her mind's eye, Kanaya smiled, watching the desperate human clutch the covers and twist her hips, watching Rose slip her fingers into her mouth and suck them, bite them to keep from crying out as she approached her edge.

_Who Do You Belong To Rose My Angel My Love_

"Youyouyou, I belong to _you, Kaaanaayaaahh_." Rose drew out every vowel of the name, wishing she could say it forever, hold it inside of her, make it a part of her, yours, _yours Kanaya, always_ \--

_Then Come For Me Darling Come For Me Rose My Beautiful Girl_

Rose shattered.

* * *

Minutes passed before Rose's legs stopped shaking and her toes uncurled, before she stopped repeating Kanaya's name under her breath like a mantra. Her eyes slid open slowly, and she brought her hand away from her sex with a long, content sigh. 

She didn't have much time before Kanaya came back, and she still had to leave a note.

* * *

Kanaya,

I wanted to express my appreciation for your expert rendering of the female form. I quite enjoyed watching my likeness service yours in every way imaginable, but I must say that I do not hold nearly so much love for theory as I do for practice.

In case I was being too vague there, yes, that was an invitation to fuck.

-RL

**Author's Note:**

> 60 kudos! Neat.


End file.
